


Rick Sneaks Out

by Pixie92



Series: Some Ricks Remarry [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Consent, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Incest, Oral Sex, POV Rick, POV Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Pansexual Character, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Possessive Rick, Praise Kink, Protective Rick, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie92/pseuds/Pixie92
Summary: (Takes place sometime after the events of season 4) Rick has been disappearing for days lately - which is pretty normal - except he's been slipping away without Morty. One morning Morty discovers Rick passed out at his desk in the garage wearing inter-dimensional goggles. To Morty's horror, Rick also has his hand shoved inside his pants like he fell asleep jacking himself off. Morty slips the goggles off Rick's head without waking him to find out what reality Rick was watching. There doesn't seem to be anything special in that reality ... the only difference is Rick seems happy? Later that day, to avoid his Maths homework, Morty asks Summer to help him figure out where Rick has been and what's going on with him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Some Ricks Remarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917706
Kudos: 20





	1. Rick sneaks out

**Author's Note:**

> The love interest for Rick in this story is about fifty years younger than him but SUPER intelligent. She writes smut novels under a pseudonym and can more than hold her own around Rick. I have some unbelievably sexy, and romantic, things planned for them so if you're keen for that keep reading.

Rick jerked awake, his breath stank of booze, his eyes throbbed as if some asshole gromflomite had spent the night torturing him, peeling his eyelids back, and forcing him to stare at a tunnel of exploding suns. He groaned arching his back, his ass was numb, he must have fallen asleep at his desk again while drinking … and ‘researching’. He looked down at himself - to his horror he saw his belt was unbuckled, and his left hand was shoved into his briefs cupping his dick and balls. He’d blacked out jacking off again. Thank god he couldn’t hear any sounds in the house. No one was around to witness this mess.  


No one except …  


He spun on his stool, not bothering to zip up his slacks. Morty leant against Rick’s shelves of time travel stuff, a stupid expression on his spotty face. He was wearing Rick’s inter-dimensional goggles.  


“Wha - what the fuck, Mooorty??” In two great strides Rick was at his grandson’s side ripping the goggles off his head.  
“Aw geez, Rick - th- that hurt.” Morty rubbed his ears where the elastic of the goggles had been mercilessly ripped off. Rick ignored Morty’s whining and analysed the device. Glancing quickly through the lenses, he saw her sleeping face, her brow unfurrowed and peaceful. He felt a strong urge to touch her mouth - it was somehow quirked at the corners like she was smiling in her sleep, though what dream would make her smile he wasn’t sure. Her bedhair was wild from a night of sex. Rick felt his cock twitch.  
He smacked Morty up the backside of his head.  


“Ow - what was that for?”  


“Oh, so you see y - your grandpa passed out at his desk an - and instead of getting him a coffee - or some fu - fucking Macdonalds you st - steal - MY goggles and spy on me??”  


“No way, Rick. That wasn’t me spying it was -”  


“What the fuck did you see, Morty?” Rick became distantly aware he was shaking.  


“Nuh - nothing! I saw you and me at breakfast with the family -”  


“What family?” Rick glared.  


“Wha - what do you mean? Ours. Me, Mum, Dad, and Summer. Geez, Rick, can you pull up your pants. I think I can see your balls. Are you - do you man-scape?”  


"What the fuck kind of question is that? Who has a casual conversation about man-scapeing?”  


“Conan does.”  


“What?”  


“On his podcasts - he - he does ads for it. It’s actually pretty cool how he makes it sound real normal. I heard it helps make - I heard girls like it when you do it.”  


"Sure they do. It makes you look successful - clean - like you give a shit. Everyone manscapes, Mo-urgh-oorty." Rick snapped at him.  


"Look Rick - you're acting - being kind of defensive, here, I think you need to chill out."  


Rick raised his hand to smack Morty’s head again, but hesitated … in a situation like this, just a regular Tuesday morning, what would she expect of him? How would he act around her, could he change who he was? Was it even possible?  


Morty cowered with his arms wrapped around his head like some kind of pathetic meat helmet. Rick groaned, it wasn’t even worth it.  


“Forget it.” He tossed the goggles onto his desk and pulled up his slacks, tightening his belt.  


He watched as Morty cautiously uncurled his arms and straightened up, “I - I just came in to tell you that your breakfast is in the microwave. Mum’s at work. I - I gotta go to school.” He walked past Rick, Rick stared at his goggles, turning Morty’s words over in his head.  


“Rick?”  


“Hmm?”  


“Why were you watching that dimension? It seemed pretty much identical to ours.”  


Rick glared at him, “Don’t touch my stuff Moo-urgh-ty.” He strode up to Morty and shoved him out the garage and into the kitchen, and slammed the door shut.

After school finished, to get out of his never-ending Maths homework, Morty knocked on Summer’s door. Summer opened it a crack and glared at him, “What do you want?” Behind her he could hear her friends laughing, chatting away, blasting snake jazz. Weirdly most of the conversation seemed to revolve around Jerry’s new bee-keeping hobby. Morty craned his neck to see over Summer’s shoulder but she slipped out of her room and closed the door behind her.  


Summer crossed her arms and sighed, “Come on, Morty - get to the point. Usually you’d be off with Grandpa Rick round now.”  


“Th-that’s just the thing - Rick’s out.”  


“So? He’s probably pooping on his secret poop planet.”  


“All day? I mean I didn’t see him once today … he - he just let me go to school. It was weird.”  


Summer actually looked concerned, it was unnerving seeing another expression on her face that wasn’t pure soul-crushing boredom. “That’s weird. So, like, you haven’t seen him all day?”  


“Nah - well I saw him this morning. You know, before school.”  


“Anything happen?”  


“I mean - he’d fallen asleep with the inter-dimensional goggles on … in a real awkward way.”  


Summer leaned up against the wall, arms still crossed, her shoulder grazed the big family portrait; the one that Beth had drunkenly requested Rick photoshop to remove Jerry and insert himself in his stead. Then when Morty’s dad moved back home Jerry had badly cut out a photo of himself at the beach, with his ‘friend’ the talking cat, and glue-sticked himself back into the picture. Jerry looked twice the size of every other family member, and had Rick’s blue spiked hair growing out of his shoulders like fluffy tumours.  


“That is weird … Rick hates those goggles - thinks people who wear them are losers who hate their lives.”  


“Yeah …”  


They looked at each other carefully.  


“Did you see what dimension he was watching?” Summer asked. Morty was surprised for a moment by her line of questioning, but then again Summer surprised Morty with her intelligence every day - she was spending too much time around Rick.  


“ It just looked like a normal place - same as ours.”  


Summer sighed, “Come on, Morty there must have been some differences?”  


Morty wracked his brain, “I don’t know - I mean, Rick seemed happy? Like really happy. Not drunk or drugged or like a robot simulating human emotions. He just seemed like himself but, I mean, comfortable - I don’t know, it was like he wasn’t itching to be somewhere more - more cool?”  


When Morty thought about it he realised how insane that sounded. Rick was never comfortable - not for long.  


Summer shifted her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes, “How did you get the goggles off him in the first place?”  


“Like I said he - he fell asleep with them on … I mean maybe he blacked out … I mean he even … Aw geez, you don’t want to know, it’s too gross.”  


“I’ve seen wet eggs suction themselves onto faces and shit out the pelvis of alien hosts. Nothing is too gross.”  


“He - he had his hands in his pants, like he’d been … like he was mastur - .”  


Summer held up a hand, a horrified expression on her face, “Stop - no - just - no!" 

They entered the empty garage. Since Rick set up shop in their lives it felt like forbidden territory - even though he never left any projects unattended. His workbench was clear, his shelves although messy were orderly, but Morty and Summer still had the feeling that one wrong step could have dire consequences. Morty stayed by the door close to the kitchen. Summer took a shaky breath and marched in. She squatted down and started opening up drawers.  


“Aw geez, Summer, I don’t know maybe we should just ask Rick when we see him next.”  


“He would never tell us about some weird dimension he was getting himself off to. Man I can’t believe I said that - that dragon orgy really changed my tolerance for grandpa’s weird sex life.”  


“Gross, Summer - I thought we swore we would never talk about that!” Morty closed his eyes and hammered the palms of his hands deep into his sockets trying to get the image of all three of them and a hoard of dragons floating and moaning out of his head.  


Summer snorted, “If you never want to talk about your dragon escapades you should have had the memory erased when Rick offered.”  


Morty opened his eyes at the sound of her riffling through papers. Summer was hunched over by some open shelves supporting something heavy in her hands.  


“Come on, Summer, I didn’t want t - t - to forget and end up asking Rick to get me a dragon again. S - s- sometimes remembering is better than forgetting. What have you got there?” Morty approached cautiously. Summer had a pile of books beside her, they were mainly paper, but some had holographic images of strange creatures and characters.  


“I don’t know - they’re just books …”  


Morty rolled his eyes, “What - what a discovery. R-really explains everything.”  


Summer looked at Morty sharply, “Have you ever seen grandpa Rick reading anything other than his own stupid notes?”  


Morty shrugged, “No, but - that - that doesn’t mean he doesn’t read.”  


Summer shut the book and turned it over, “This one is called Ball Fondlers: the great escape.”  


“Oh weird, do you think the show was based on the book?”  


“Probably. But look at the bottom of the cover.”  


“That - that looks like a barcode.”  


Summer squinted at the hard to read text beneath the code, “Property of the Galactic Federation’s Library. There’s a space library?”  


“Weird. So you think like maybe Rick stole these books from a library?”  


“But why? I mean, when he wants to chill all he does is watch TV and drink. And I thought he was done trying to piss off the Federation.”  


Summer opened the drawers wider -there were so many books, stacks and stacks, some of them had really raunchy titles, some of them were about the history of space feminism. The siblings looked at each other with equal confusion.  


Summer’s expression shifted. “I have an idea.” 

Rick slipped through the portal into the dim light of the garage. His arms ached from supporting so many books. He took more than he could really carry … he wanted to impress her, he was embarrassed to admit that when she handed him book after book he was thinking, 'See how strong I am, baby, think how I could support your wide hips easily while I eat you out …' 

She hadn’t looked impressed by the number he borrowed today, her expression was pretty unreadable, but she was happy. She told him she was. She tells him she’s always happy to see him. He’s her favourite borrower.  


He slumps over his desk and lets the books spill over the surface. He smiles at the memory of finding them with her. She took him to some very narrow shelves, deep underground this time, her breasts brushed his arms as she reached around him to retrieve different titles. She could have asked him to move aside, but she was getting more comfortable with his presence now. Sometimes when he made her laugh she leaned against him to stop herself from doubling over.  


He was so close to her today he could smell her flowery deodorant, the slight salty aroma of sweat on her skin mixing with the musty scent of old pages. God, he wanted to bury himself inside her.  


He was getting hard again. He usually got himself off the moment he stepped out of the portal after spending the day with her. When the sensations of accidentally brushing her body were still fresh in his mind, the sound of her voice reverberated around his head, her lilting accent, her sarcastic tone, the memory of her smile, her bright intelligent eyes, the way she wore her clothes tight around her hips, ass and breasts, always dressed in something that nipped in at her slim waist.  


It was too much. Rick slipped his hands down to his belt intent on unfastening it, his heart beating fast.  


Then someone cleared their throat and he whirled around.  


"What the fuck Moo-urgh-oorty and Summer? D - don't sneak up on me."  


"Where have you been all day?" Summer asked him, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Thank fuck he didn't succeed in unbuckling his belt before he heard them.  


"Not that it's any of your business, Summer - but, I was researching."  


"Researching books adapted to TV?" Summer picked up the closest title about that shit eating guy's day in court. Al told him it was a lot like Kafka's The Trial because everyone in that dimension eats shit but for some reason the protagonist is being prosecuted for it.  


"Y-yeah so you got me. My new pastime is br-branching out from TV watching. Su - supporting my local library."  


"In space? Th - that doesn't seem local, Rick." Morty frowned.  


Rick rolled his eyes, “Geez, what’s with the third degree? Can’t I just fuck off - get a little alone time without your prying questions?”  


“Sure you can.” Summer had a smug expression on her face, she turned to Morty. “So Morty where are you planning on going on your next adventure?”  


“Oh, um, I don’t know, Summer, any - any suggestions?” Morty smirked at her.  


“Hey - how about we go to this space library, grandpa Rick is so obsessed with? It’ll be just like that show you like.”  


“Yeah - Doctor Who! Wow, Summer that sounds like such a wholesome adventure, you should come with!”  


Rick slammed his hands down on the desk rattling the light bulb in the lamp to the point where he thought it would blow. His grandkids jumped. Rick surprised himself with the intensity of his frustration, but he couldn’t help it, they were such scheming little barstards.  


“What, grandpa Rick? Is something the matter?” Summer blinked innocently at him, and Rick scowled.  


“We can go anywhere else - I - I just,” he searched his head wildly for a reason as to why they couldn’t go there. “I’ve been there, already. It - it’s lame.” He waved his hand lazily, trying to seem like he was brushing them off.  


Morty snorted, “Aren’t all my ideas lame - that - that’s what you always say, Rick. Well y - you owe me an adventure, so let’s do it! Let’s go to this library!”  


Rick ran his fingers through his hair making the spikes harsher, more wild. “Look - you - you got me. I don’t want to go.”  


“Why? You seem to be spending heaps of time there - like you clearly do want to be there.” Summer scowled at him.  


“I don’t want to go with you two,” Rick snapped at her. Summer narrowed her eyes and Rick sighed, “You’d cramp my style.”  


“Wh-what don’t you want us to see there? I mean, I’ve seen you do some pretty weird stuff, Rick. Lots of arms deals, drug deals - I’ve met a whole bunch of the space mafia, what could be so bad you don’t want us to know about it?” Morty asked.  


“Look there’s a librarian there who - she’s mine - well, I mean she’s not, yet. I …” Words were failing him, and he hated how he could feel heat rising to his face. He turned and slumped down at his desk, he couldn’t bear for them to see him like this, so weak and unsure.  


And in love.  


He started shifting books around, cramming them into corners, stuffing them into drawers. He withdrew his tool box and latest experiment - a helmet that controlled the weather and also the minds of weak-willed people within a one metre radius, it also stopped birds from pooping on your head. He focused on attaching his latest elongated antenna, hoping his disinterest in continuing this conversation would end the interaction and make them leave.  


Rick saw the shadow of his granddaughter cast across his desk before she spoke, “We could help you know.”  


Rick laughed a hollow, joyless laugh, and took a swig of his flask, the sharp alcoholic concoction boiled his insides, “This isn’t s - some random girl I took a liking to, Summer. I wouldn’t be working this hard for someone I sort of want to sleep with.”  


“Gross.” Summer said, not missing a beat.  


“This is -” he choked on the words before he could say them. No, they wouldn’t understand, he barely did, he didn’t want to be one of those pathetic Ricks who make a priority out of seeking something that had the slimmest possible odds of making him happy.  


With a high chance of shattering his heart into little, fucking, tiny shards that get set on fire and then trampled so hard into the earth that they’re buried deep, and become part of the planets core where they spend eternity churned up in magma.  


“... I want to help, grandpa.” Summer said quietly. She wasn’t budging from where she stood, close at his side.  


Rick ran his fingers through his hair, nearly taking chunks of it out, he took another burning swig from his flask, and sighed, “Fine, come with me.”  


He stood, crouched down, opened his underground hatch, and descended the ladder, without checking to see if they would follow. 

“I don’t get it.” Morty sat cross-legged on the steel floor staring at the corkboard, which was covered in pinned photos and red thread. There were so many photos that it looked like a Where’s Waldo of the same hot girl.  


Rick rolled his eyes, “This is pointless.”  


“C - can you explain again, Rick? It just doesn’t make sense.” Morty asked more nervously.  


Rick took another swig of his flask, let out a roaring burp, and enjoyed the feeling of numbness that was starting to spread through his extremities. He needed to be tipsy if he was going to go over one of his great embarrassments again.  


“Look Moo-urgh-ty, it’s like I said. There are a handful of realities where I - where the Ricks - they remarry this really just fucking beautiful human being. And - and when I first found out I didn’t think much of that because marriage is for fucking morons and penguins. Bu-urgh-t I met one of them and he seemed … he was … well, it looked like something that could be beneficial t - to me too. So I decided to do more research - see if he was just a fluke - but it turned out that no it - it looked like ultimately it was a pretty sweet deal.”  


Even in his inebriated state, Rick was lying to himself.  


“The problem came when I found out how few there were of this - this woman,” Rick was starting to lose balance standing and talking, he grasped around for a nearby stool and sat down on it heavily.  


“She’s your future wife.” Summer said, her tone was a little too excited for Rick’s liking. He glared at her.  


“No - she - shut-up, Summer. That’s not … a given.”  


“B - but, Rick. How can there be so few of them?” Morty asked, “I mean isn’t there a version of us, like, in every reality?”  


Rick sighed, “Yeah - I mean to an extent. But she’s hard to track down, she's smart - takes chances, doesn't stay earth-bound. And even if you do find her, often she’s met a Rick and it - it ended badly. They - you know they fucked it. I - I mean I’m good at that kind of thing.” He felt that familiar sick guilt rising in his gut. “Or - or even if I haven’t met her, she’s with someone else. So finding an Al who is unattached, has never met me, and - and is easy to approach casually, you know where I don’t have to show up at her house like a - like a fucking stalker - it’s next to impossible.”  


“But you found one!” Summer was sitting on the floor next to Morty and had bought her knees up underneath her chin like she was listening to the greatest love story ever told and not one of the creepiest missions Rick had ever embarked on.  


Rick groaned, “Yeah one! That’s n - not you know good odds. I - I’ve also found these two,” He jabbed at the corkboard making the whole thing wobble dangerously. “One’s married to some idiot, lives in the suburbs, has kids, you know. And the other is dating this cyborg superhero who is also king of Atlantis and I think he owns a moon - one of the cheaper moons, without hydro-slides, the fucking loser - so when those relationships implode I’ll feel better - more solid about taking a swing at things.”  


“Wait - okay so this is where it doesn’t make sense again,” Morty said. Rick clenched his jaw and drove his fingers into his thighs until his nail beds turned white.  


“Yeah, grandpa Rick. It doesn’t make sense that you don’t make a move on the one you’ve been spending time with. I mean, like she’s single, she knows you in a normal way, she’s never met you before. Just - you know - grow some balls and do something about it.” Summer nodded.  


“Fuck you, Summer!” Rick yelled at her.  


“Yeah, fuck you, Summer!” Morty joined in, not missing an opportunity to shit on his sister. “But also seriously, Rick. Summer has a point. Just ask her out.”  


Summer got to her feet. Rick walked his wheelie stool back from her to let her know he was still pissed. “I mean come on, Grandpa Rick. If you’re not going to ask her out, can we at least see what she looks like, I mean in person. Like you could hide behind some shelves with us and point her out? It’ll be just some chill recon - no face-to-face interaction whatsoever.” Summer pleaded. She looked so sincere.  


Maybe it was because Rick was half-drunk, and maybe it was because he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to look at her again, but he found himself agreeing. He would show them Al. And before she saw him, he would disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SERIOUS make-out scene in the next chapter - already written just tidying it up haha.


	2. Sexiest Librarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Ally Shepherd, she's not a fan of censorship, and her library is suddenly being taken over by a bunch of puritanical bug aliens. Luckily Summer isn't very good at keeping Rick's sneaking around the library secret, and so soon all four of them are trying to hide some excellent earth erotica. Summer has a pretty fool-proofed plan to keep them safe, while also forcing Rick to make a move on his new crush ... it gets pretty physical. NO incest - fuck I can't believe I have to write that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a reference to My Morning Jacket's "Librarian" song. This story was very loosely-inspired by Doctor Who's River Song library episodes (you don't need to have seen that to read this).

Al shoved her trolley full of deeply offensive books and ran down the dark tunnel beneath the main library floor. She was so fucking thankful that she had broken her heels on that date with that butch tentacle queen last week. She didn’t have anything nice to wear today, so she dressed down. She wore sneakers and dark jeans, a red cardigan, and a white singlet. An excellent outfit for running and hiding.  


Not that she anticipated the high-octane turn this day would take.  


She could still smell the ash, even down here, and seared in her vision was the fire they stoked in the reading rooms.  


She came to an intersection and slowed, she could hear voices. She angled her head just enough around the corner to check for gromflomites. There was a group of them, they were just regular looking guards though, not suspicious as hell like the ones she saw earlier.  


All those muscular bug soldiers, with their sacks of bent and breaking novels, which they emptied onto their mountain of fire.  


These two losers were talking about the game, what game that could be, Al couldn’t guess. She wasn’t interested in sports on earth, and to her disappointment, space sports were just as lame.  


Pass those assholes was the elevator. She just needed to act as if she planned to return to the library floors to shelve a normal set of super normal books. She just needed to act real fucking normal and no one would be the wiser.  


Shit.  


She fished around in the back pocket of her jeans, found her foundation with its little mirror. She dabbed sweat off her face with her cardigan sleeve and reapplied some powder to make her skin look less flushed from running. Semi-satisfied she dug around in her front pocket for that red lipstick, mashed it on, and checked her appearance once more. Good, she looked, human, just another simple human caught out too deep in space. Nothing for them to glance twice at.  


She hid the more offensive titles on the trolley - the ones about cunnilingus and tit-fucking - and started slowly toward them.  


“So the game - there were so many balls.”  


“I know - and the one I cared about - man you don’t even know how hard that one was to get a hold of.”  


“Everybody - you know they want that ball.”  


“It’s so soft, but also shiny and pointy.”  


“I love it when my favourite sportsman gets a hold of the ball. Oh man, gets me so excited!”  


“Yeah, makes my whole household scream.”  


“Even your wife?”  


“You know it.”  


“Lucky barstard."  


Al started to slip by them. She tried not to look too closely at their holstered guns, tried not to seem nervous. I mean, there was nothing to be afraid of; she’s staff, they’re security. They’re there to make her feel secure, right?  


“Hey, why are you all the way down here?” The one with the hairier arms asked.  


Al smiled at them, slowed her approach to the elevator, yet still managed to press the button as she replied, “Customer requested some books from the stacks. Bringing them up to fulfill the reservation.”  


“What kinda books are kept in the stacks?” The less hairy of the two asked. His antenna twitched in what Al could only assume was suspicion … or maybe arousal at the prospect of what dirty books are kept deep underground, away from the public.  


“Just boring earth comics.” Al rolled her eyes. She hoped they would understand that her expression was meant to indicate boredom … she wasn’t sure how many bipedal aliens with eyeballs these two had worked with. She slipped her hand into the centre of the trolley and withdrew a copy of Charles Burns’ ‘Black Hole'. She hoped like hell they wouldn’t open it up and see the sick shit Burns writes about. She hoped the monochromatic cover of a simple looking human would dissuade them.  


“Lame. Comics are for larvae, and earthlings.” They laughed loudly, Al had never worked out how they could laugh with their weird fang mouths.  


The elevator door opened, and she pushed her trolley in, “Yeah well, the customer is always right, they can have their picture books, because, um, that's what widdle larvae want.” She called over her shoulder.  


They laughed again, “You know it earth-woman.”  


“I like your weird red mouth and pointless teeth.”  


Al grinned as the doors shut and the elevator shot up to the ground floor. She let out a huge sigh once she was out in the open.  


She pushed the trolley, more casually now, across the marble floor. The library was a space station, but the public areas were arranged like a dome, with windows for walls so customers got to enjoy the breathtaking blackness and starlight no matter the time of day. The shelves were comically high and huge. It’s even possible to walk on them, just climb a high enough ladder, or ride a hover scooter skyward. Al wanted to take Rick up there … show him the view, see if he'd share what he keeps in his flask.  


She imagined him slipping his large hand into the inner pocket of his lab coat to pull it out. Maybe their fingers would touch a little too long as he passed it to her. She loved thinking about his long quick fingers.  


Her clit throbbed, she let herself get lost in the daydream for the moment, pushing the trolley toward the secure lock up. She hoped no one would stop her and spot the material she was transporting.  


She passed the reference desk and was distracted by a hacking cough, she turned and caught sight of a teen girl apologising to Rick …  


He looked frustrated. He also looked lovely and lanky and …  


Al abandoned her trolley behind the desk and rushed over to him.  


He glanced up at her and didn't get a word in before she had her arms around him.  


He was so tall, her head barely came up to his collarbones. She hugged his waist, then shifted her arms just high enough for her fingers to brush his broad shoulder blades. He smelt of cheap spirits, and a pleasant aftershave that she couldn't place. Her eyes burned with tears, she was losing her composure.  


His arms slowly, cautiously, surrounded her and returned the hug. He was so warm, she closed the rest of the space between them, her belly pressed against his crotch and she heard his breathing hitch. He gently rubbed her back with his large hands.  


"Woah, you two seem … uh close." The teen girl said.  


Al was brought to her senses, "Shit oh sorry, Rick. That was real fucking inappropriate." She let go of him, and Rick quickly released her too. She was so embarrassed she couldn't meet his eyes.  


"S-so you two don't hug every time you see each other?" Another teenager asked. He was younger than the girl and had a nervous squeak to his voice.  


"No Morty th-that's the first time Al's hugged me." Rick's tone was sharp, then he asked her gently, "Al, what's going on, are you - is everything okay?" She looked up at him and saw his brow was deeply furrowed.  


"Ah shit!" She clapped a hand to her mouth, spun on her heel and rushed back to her trolley. Thankfully no one had moved it. It was still parked near the reference desk by the dogs-wearing-spacesuits subject area and the warm-blooded self-help section. She wheeled the trolley around, caught Rick's eye and jerked her head to indicate that he should follow. Not missing a beat Rick strode after her, the teenagers in tow.

***

God, it was hard to walk fast with a raging boner. Did she feel how instantly hard he got when she pressed her soft body against his?  


Rick had popped by earlier today, they’d spent hours together, disappearing down tunnels, talking softly alone in cozy reading nooks. Yet during that time she hadn't been anywhere near as physical with him. They were more in the grazing shoulders and brushing fingers as they passed one another books, stage. He'd never thought she would outright hold him like that. It felt intimate and desperate.  


She stopped at a steel door that had a bright white computer screen at its centre. The screen flashed Staff Only in the top twenty languages used in this system. She pulled out her keys and swipe card set. Her hands were trembling as she unlocked the door. Rick wanted to go to her, hold her hands close, and kiss them until they were still.  


Fuck, he needed to focus.  


The door slid open, and Al shoved her trolley of books in and disappeared. Rick, Morty and Summer managed to rush over the threshold before it automatically sealed itself shut.  


“Uh, where did she go?” Summer asked. Morty was bent over breathing hard from running to keep up with Rick. He often forgot how long his legs were and how a quick walk for him, was often a run for his grandkids.  


The room was composed of huge metal shelves that were attached to a rail-system. The system made it possible to push shelving units aside; making space to move between the massive metal structures and store valuable material. Rick realised from some of the subject labels on the units that the material in here was mainly physical copies of government records. His mouth watered from the possibilities of what he could do with this kind of dirt, although a quick glance at the labels showed most of the shelves were stuffed full with of info on space weddings and divorces.  


The shelves started gliding toward the wall nearest to them. Someone was pushing the structures aside and groaning from the effort. Rick approached the rapidly increasing space being created.  


Al’s forehead was glistening with sweat, she was moving quickly, hiding books between dusty documents. She lifted up a sandwich of three hardbacks and tried to slide them into an open space on one of the higher shelves. Her singlet and cardigan rose as she stretched her body out and up. Rick caught a peak of her bare hips, and thoughts of licking slowly down her torso overwhelmed him.  


He shook his head slightly to bring himself back to the moment.  


“Hold up you’re going to p-pop your shoulder out doing that - let me,” Rick approached hands out. Al shifted off her tiptoes, sighed, and passed them to him, he slid his fingers across hers, and his stomach flipped. Fuck, if he ever got the chance to sleep with her he wasn’t sure how long he’d last, given how much pleasure he got from a short moment of skin to skin contact. Al and Rick caught each other's eyes and quickly glanced away.  


“W-what are you doing? This doesn’t look like where books go,” Morty asked. His presence and grating voice completely killed Rick’s boner, which was kind of a relief when he thought about it.  


“I’m sorry, Rick, but who are these kids?” Al knelt down and slipped the last of her books beneath a stack of boxes on the bottom shelf. She looked up at Rick with huge eyes, she was almost level with his groin.  


Shit, and now he’s turned on again. Fuck this.  


“Uh, Al these are my … grandkids,” He murmured, suddenly painfully aware of their age difference. “Morty and Summer. Morty and Summer this is Ally Shepherd, she catalogues most of the earth collection here.”  


“Call me Al.  


“Cool, Al. But we aren’t kids,” Summer snapped. “I mean we’re probably not much younger than you. I mean what are you, like twenty-five.”  


“Twenty-nine,” Al responded, almost automatically.  


At this information Rick felt Summer’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head. Al stood, her eyes flicked to Rick, then back to Summer, then to Rick again. She looked like she was calculating something, “Grandkids? I never thought of you as a ‘father’ type …” her voice trailed off. Rick narrowed his eyes, God, was she actually blushing?  


Morty and Summer laughed loudly. “Oh man, you have no idea,” Summer snorted. “I mean grandpa Rick only came back into our lives like a year ago?”  


“I - I - I feel like it’s been a lot longer,” Morty furrowed his brow.  


“Time has lost all meaning,” Rick muttered.  


“Yeah - well, he wasn’t around when we were born that’s for sure. He was fuck knows, hanging with aliens during our entire childhood,” Summer shrugged.  


What the fuck, Summer? Hadn’t she offered to help Rick get with Al? Painting him - however accurately - as an absolute asshole and failure of a family member wasn’t going to help with that.  


“So you never knew your grand … uh, Rick’s wife?” Al asked. Her expression was pretty unreadable, but her cheeks were still bright pink. Was she trying to find out if he was single?  


“God, no.” Summer smiled.  


Before Rick could decide if he should assuage any concerns about whether he was still married, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

***

Al gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth. Rick noticed when she pulled her hand away she took some of her lipstick off in the process, it left a perfect print of her large lips on her palm.“Shit fucking cock and balls, you all need to hide,”  


“Aw, geez, what’s going on?” Morty asked.  


“Come on this is a library, why would we need to hide?” Summer’s expression was one of boredom, but Rick could see a small amount of fear in her eyes.  


“Al - where can we hide them?” Rick asked.  


“Crap, I don’t know. God, you shouldn’t be in here - I mean I shouldn’t really be here. What will they think about me and you and them in here? They’ll probably throw us into the book burning mountain along with all the erotica and body horror I just hid.” Al was pacing now. The knocking on the door continued, every minute or so there was a sharp rap and some muffled voices asking something Rick couldn’t be fucked paying attention to.  


“Ah - so the gromflomites are going full Nazi Germany and confiscating ‘offensive’ material again?” Rick rolled his eyes. They were so predictable, but it hurt to see how stressed this was making Al.  


“Yeah, they’re censoring my excellent collection like a bunch of weak minded Christian dick fuckers except dick fuckers are so fucking brave because dicks are not always easy to fuck, but they need to be fucked even if it’s just hand-fucking - god I wish the gromflomites would explode,” Al tended to ramble when she got excited or stressed, it was cute.  


“I can arrange that,” Rick reached into his lab coat and pulled out his phaser.  


Al eyes widened, “No - no, shit no! If we start shooting they’ll just burn faster. I need a plan that’s not just hiding everything and running. God, I need time.”  


“You need a distraction,” Summer offered. “And you need to seem incompetent.”  


“What?” Al looked at her blankly.  


“Summer - I don’t know what you’re up to but you’re coming across as a real asshole, right now,” Rick glared.  


“Look you’re not supposed to be in this secure lock up, you need Morty and I to hide, and them not to snoop around. I have a solution that will fix everything.”  


“Wh-what?” Morty asked.  


“Fuck’s sake just get to the point, Summer,” Rick said.  


“You two make out,” Summer pointed at Al and Rick, and waited.  


There was silence, except for what sounded like a blow torch being set to the steel door.  


“How … does that help anything?” Rick asked slowly, he didn’t even want to look at Al, he couldn’t stand the chance catching a look of disgust on her face.  


“It’ll seem like Al just took you here, somewhere private to, I don’t know, like do it.”  


“Ew, Summer,” Morty groaned.  


“They’ll be so grossed out,” Summer continued, “And distracted that they won’t bother searching the room. Morty and I can literally just hide behind these shelves. It’s idiot proof.”  


Rick pinched his brow, he couldn’t believe this, “Summer, I am an actual scientist who broke out of maximum security space prison - alone. I’m sure I can figure out a way to get us out of here before they melt their way in.”  


There was an almighty crack and they glanced at the door, a massive fissure was forming down its centre.  


“Alright, cool, so you go hide,” Al said.  


Summer grabbed Morty by the arm and started retreating between the shelves, Rick blinked, “Wh - what? Hey, I don’t think -”  


Al grabbed the collar of his lab coat and kissed him urgently.  


Rick was hit with a wave of pleasure so intense he forgot to breathe.  


Her mouth was so fucking soft, so perfect. She grazed his bottom lip with her teeth, biting down gently. He responded by pulling her in close and slipping in his tongue to meet hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but Al had other ideas. She grabbed his hands and shifted them down to her ass. He squeezed her gently. She pulled back for a moment, leaving Rick dazed.  


She whispered, “Pick me up - let’s use the table.”  


He did as he was told, he hoisted her into the air, still kissing her desperately. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Fuck, her crotch was warm against his. She laced her arms around his shoulders, and moved one hand up the nape of his neck to run her fingers through his hair.  


He stumbled forward, supporting her weight, and sat her down on the table. Her legs tightened around him, bringing his hard-on deeper into her groin. God, he wanted to slide inside her. He groaned a little, and shifted from her mouth to lightly trace his tongue along her neck, eventually finding her earlobe. He took her diamond stud of an earring in his mouth and sucked.  


She breathed out, “Fuck.”  


He nuzzled her neck, his breath hot on her skin. He felt her hands pulling at his shirt until it was free from his belt and she had access to his chest. She ran her finger tips slowly across his midriff, so low she nearly slipped her fingers down his pants. His cock throbbed. His skin was so sensitive, he shuddered, and searched for her mouth again. He needed to kiss her. She sighed softly as his lips met hers.  


She was grinding against him, god, it felt good, he loved the thought of how wet she must be rubbing against him.  


She took hold of his hands again and moved them beneath her singlet, inviting him to touch her further. He ran his fingers up her ribcage. She was so soft and warm and -  


“I said, excuse me!” A female gromfomite yelled at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will likely have Summer and Morty splitting up from Rick and Al. Al is still a little confused by Rick's family dynamic so they'll be talking about that a bit. Rick's still confused about whether that make-out was just a distraction tactic or something she really wanted. He's also still horny as hell haha.


	3. ... Sex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Al are surrounded by gromflomites, tangled up in each other, after a heated make out. They need to convince the guards that they are a non-threat. They also need to keep them from searching the area and finding Morty and Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly shorter chapter. Not as much smut as I was hoping to write, as I'm finding Rick and Al are still cautious to reveal too much of how they feel for each other. There's a lot at stake when you feel so strongly about someone. Some romantic moments from Rick's POV in this chapter. Sorry it's not as tidy as the last two chapters in terms of editing, just wanted to get it up and keep moving forward.

Rick reluctantly disentangled himself from Al and backed up a few steps. Al sat on the table looking thoroughly lost. It was taking longer for her to realise the make out session had ended, and they were now surrounded by gromfomites with stupidly huge guns.

She was flushed, her hair was wild, part of her belly was exposed from Rick trying to remove her top, and her lips were wet from him gently sucking on them moments ago.

Rick looked a mess too, his shirt was untucked, and when she’d been teasing him - sliding her fingers along his midriff - she’d pulled his pants down slightly exposing his hip bones and briefs. Rick wiped his mouth and traces of lipstick stained the back of his hand.

Al looked around sheepishly.

“Finally!” The female gromflomite sighed, “Thank you. We did not want to watch you two copulate. We go to the galactic federation’s inter-species zoo with our families on Wednesdays when we wish to see that kind of thing.”

Al glanced at Rick and mouthed, zoo? Rick gave her a curt nod. She mustn’t have been off-planet for long to not have clocked that gromflomites don’t really differentiate between beast and sentient species. 

Al pulled her top down, covering herself up. Rick bit his lip in spite of himself, he hoped that wasn’t the last he would see of her bare belly. 

“What were you doing in here? This is a top secret room reserved for top secret record keeping.” A heavyset guard with pincers the size of arms growled.

Rick shrugged his shoulders, “... Sex?”

The female gromflomite stepped forward, the claws on her feet scraped the ground menacingly, “You mean to tell me, that you,” She pointed at Al, “A young attractive human female and model employee, and you,” She pointed at Rick, “A haggard old human male, probably close to death, likely already having lost control of his faculties - a man who has clearly been drinking in our public bathroom -”

“N - not just the bathrooms - hey-oh!” Rick couldn’t help himself. He grinned shamelessly.

The gromflomite narrowed her eyes and continued, “That you two were in here to have ‘sex’?”

Al seemed to be weighing up her words carefully before she said, “... Yes?”

The gromflomites were silent as they calculated the likelihood of this scenario. It was a tense moment, which was weird. I mean yes, this wasn’t Rick’s plan to act like they had come in here to hook up, but it wasn’t so far-fetched was it? So what if Al was painfully good looking, and fifty years younger than him … Jesus Christ. … 

… And so what if Rick was consistently a little drunk and or high, maybe … maybe she’s into that kind of thing?

As he unpacked all the variables Rick's shoulders slumped. Added to that he remembered that fucking train carriage, full of his exes, from that Citadel of Ricks Story Train™ Morty bought him. All those characters were there because at one point they hit rock bottom, and when they hit that bottom they found Rick, wasted, and ready to fuck anything willing.

And yeah Als sometimes - rarely, but sometimes - end up with Ricks. But that didn’t mean that his - that this Al wanted that.

Worse, it might mean she didn’t enjoy their make out at all. She could have been putting on a show, they had the audience for it

Barely a second had passed, Rick’s mind came to conclusions fast, the gromflomites looked ready to cast their verdict.

Rick set about solving a new problem: how quickly he could arm himself and take them down before they got their shot in.

The female gromflomite broke into laughter, “Of course you were having sex! Old ugly men frequently have sex with young fertile women - I have seen all the earth media that tells me this. Big fan of the earth television collection you look after, Miss … “ She squinted at Al’s name badge. “Shepherd. I enjoy The Simpsons. My favourite episode is when that rich human wears beast carcasses, sings about it, and makes children cry.” She was laughing so hard at the memory that green mucus leaked out of her orifices, “So relatable.”

Al laughed enthusiastically with her, “Yeah oh man, how funny is it to make people cry?”

“The funniest - you have such weird eyeballs - they don’t even secrete acidic mucus. How do you let a mate know that you are finished with them, and will now soften their flesh for later consumption?”

“Great question!” Al clasped her hands together, “We don’t consume our mates, which is sometimes a real shame.”

“I’m not surprised.” 

“So …” Al slid off the table and took a hold of Rick’s hand, gently pulling him toward her and the exit. He barely registered her touch, he was too suspicious of her motives to let himself enjoy any closeness. “Shall we all head out of this room and go our separate ways?”

“Great suggestion, Miss Shepherd! I’m impressed by your initiative, but I have to inform you that we will be deducting five pills from your pay for unprofessional copulation today.”

“Darnnit,” Al sighed. “Not my pills. I was really enjoying the extra fifteen you gave me in my raise last week.”

The female gromflomite’s flaps twitched, “Well, if you work hard and stop having sex with elderly library users, you will be back to a fifty pill a day pay packet, maybe with a big bonus orange one.”

“Yippee,” Al grinned at her. The group started moving slowly toward the now completely melted down door. “You sure know how to incentivize your employees.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”

***

They ambled out of the room. The library looked starkly different, less orderly, like a hostile takeover nearing completion. Rick felt Al tense beside him, her hand tightened around his, and he could see the muscles in her neck strain, she was clenching her jaw. 

Gromflomites were flying high, scooping up whole collections, and flipping them down into piles to be tipped into hover barrels. The barrels were then transported into a large hallway where an elegant spiral staircase descended into the reading rooms. Rick noted thin tendrils of smoke, and flecks of ash starting to build above the staircase.

“Oh come on, what is this?” The female gromflomite snorted, “I thought the schedule dictated that we had another hour or two of covert behaviour.”

One of the guards who wore dark shades and a darker uniform stepped forward, “No mam, I’ve just discovered our schedule changed. Everything has been moved up by about an hour. Covert activities ended ten minutes ago and we have half an hour before the violent intimidation begins. Then we get an afternoon tea break, to recharge - Derek brought muffins - before we begin the slaughtering.”

The female gromflomite huffed, “I know what a tea break is for. Why wasn’t I informed of the schedule change?” 

Dark shades glanced down at his rectangular communication device, “Our precinct was left off the message chain again, something about Gavin sending too many gifs of earth turtles attempting to copulate with inanimate objects, ultimately lead to our exclusion.”

“They don’t realise that they cannot produce offspring with shoes.” The gromflomite named Gavin sighed happily.

“Okay, fuck this,” Rick let go of Al’s hand and whipped out one of the many guns he has hidden in the pockets of his lab coat. He managed to take out three gromflomites before they could blink. The other two howled, tossed their weapons aside, and ran at him swiping the air with their claws in fury. Rick re-aimed but before he could shoot - their heads exploded into viscous jelly.

“What the …” Rick looked around for Morty, confused about where he got a gun from, but instead he found Al holding a pistol steady with a calm look in her eyes. 

It was his pistol.

“Wh - when did you get that?” Rick couldn’t hide his shock, he was usually pretty vigilant, so he didn’t know how she got this past him.

“What? You don’t think I felt you up just for the fun of it?” Al grinned at him. 

Rick felt heat rising to his face again, he smiled crookedly, “Aren’t you full of surprises?”

“I like to think so. Okay, we need to move now, and we need to move quickly. Can you get your grandkids to come and follow me?” 

Rick tilted his head,” I thought you didn’t have a plan?”

Al raised her eyebrows, “I didn’t have a good plan for sneaking around behind their backs. Now I know we can just shoot the fuckers everything should be straightforward.” 

Rick ducked back into the records room, “Mo-orrgh-ty, Summer!”

“Yeah - yeah we’re coming, just please don’t be naked.” Morty slunk out from his hiding place.

“Wh-what the fuck no - no one’s naked,” Rick glared at him.

“That’s surprising, given all the moaning we heard,” Summer waltzed pass him, smiling smugly. Rick glanced over at Al who was looking as humiliated as he felt. 

Her eyes flickered up and caught his. They stared at each other, and it felt like the parts they were playing, the playful flirting, the strong facades - how they hid their feelings for fear that their hearts would be ripped out and eaten - it felt it was being striped away. The humiliation faded. She smiled shyly at him. He felt a small buzz of excitement building. In the end, he didn’t regret what they’d done. 

A shameless part of him wished he had ignored the gromflomites and fucked her right then and there.

If she wanted it that is? Did she want it? God, he had no idea what she was thinking in that beautiful head.

And great, now he was turned on standing in a small pond of bug brains. Not the weirdest situation he had gotten a boner in, to be fair.

“Okay, so while the bugs go full Hitler - where are you taking us?” Summer asked.

Al straightened up and holstered Rick’s gun in the back pocket of her jeans, “Okay - I don’t know how you’ll feel about this but, to be honest, I don’t have time to care. I need to go down to Earth’s Erotica collection. It has a repository of items that are irreplaceable. We - fuck, I don’t mean to drag you into this - I need to just focus on the few resources I haven’t managed to store away already. Those items I hid in the record room should be safe temporarily, and if I lose them it’s not the end of the world - it'll be kinda tiresome, but I can procure more copies next time I’m visiting Earth. But I’ll be fucked if I’m letting them burn any more irreplaceable books.” 

Al marched toward the closest reference table, swiped up a bag, spun on her heel, and headed toward the Mythology section, she was still talking, expecting them to follow. Rick fell into step beside her easily. “I need to give you all a heads up, that when we get into the Erotica section there we are going to see some really sleazy things that will probably make you feel kind of unclean - unless you’re into that kind of thing. We - we tried to make it exciting, you know, interactive” she smiled over her shoulder at Rick and fuck, did she just wink too? “But if that’s not your table maybe you could go wait in your, I don’t know, TARDIS? Did you bring them here in a TARDIS?” She stopped at a shelving unit that was full of books about each planet’s one true god having tentacles and a face shaped like a foot.

Rick furrowed his brow, “What? No - w-why would you think that? We’ve - I’ve spent days with you and you - you’ve asked me a lot questions about myself.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, we know each other pretty well. And you have never before asked if I have a TARDIS.”

“It’s the teenagers. You seemed like a normal non-TARDIS person but then you came here with teenagers and I couldn’t imagine them travelling to space any other way.” Al shrugged.

“Rick, d-do TARDIS’s exist? If yes, why is it every time I ask you to make me one you tell me to kill myself?” Morty asked.

Rick was still considering Al’s plan, it was a good one in some ways, but she hadn’t factored in anything he could bring to the table that would quicken the process. 

Suddenly an idea formed. An idea that would impress her, and god did he want to impress her, mainly with a room full of sex toys, and his fingers, and tongue, until she begged for his huge cock …

Fuck, he needed to focus.

“H-hey, Al,” Rick touched her shoulder lightly to get her attention. “I should - I’ll - I’ll portal back to the record room, grab those bug-corpse guns. We could use them.”

Al looked at him brightly, “Thank you - God, why didn’t I think of that?” She seemed to consider his words further, and confusion spread over her face, “Wait, portal?”

Rick shot one into a nearby shelving unit and walked into the slightly rubbery mass. It gave quickly as he shifted through it, but his portals always resisted a little. A portal was effectively a door made of the matter of multiple places and so it had a little mass to itself. The feeling always made people uncomfortable when they first moved through it - at how it globed onto the body, only to slip off again.

Out of the portal and in the record room, he moved quickly, looting corpses, strapping guns to his back, but he wasn’t there for them - not really. He pushed the shelving units apart, and dashed around, scooping up all the different books Al had stored there. It wasn’t hard to find them, she’d hidden them in a hurry, displacing papers, leaving strange bulges in strange places. She’d hidden them well enough to deceive gromflomites - also Jerrys, but that isn't hard - but she hadn't hidden them well from anyone with half a brain. 

Arms full of all the smut and gore Al held dear Rick shot another portal and walked through it. He arrived in his garage, and dumped the material on his desk. He shot a portal again into the kitchen door and stepped out of the bookshelves to return to Al’s side.

She had her two index fingers on the spine of a book, and was gaping at him, “Fuuuuuck,” was all she could say. Rick suppressed a smile.

Summer snorted, “Weird, I forget how your portal is impressive to anyone who hasn’t seen it before.” She turned and looked directly at Al, “He can travel inter-dimensionally. He can take you to any reality. We once visited a world where hamsters were in charge and they lived in people’s butts.”

Al looked puzzled, “But - wait how do they live in the butts? Are there, like, little apartments in the butt? And what if they leave the butt and the person walks off …?”

“Oh man,” Morty chuckled. “You sound j-just like us when we first f-found out about hamster butt world, right Summer?”

“Grandpa Rick took us all on vacation there. Maybe he can take you?” Summer grinned broadly. Rick tensed, nice, how very unsubtle Summer. Rick caught Al staring at him, but she quickly looked away. Summer continued, “There are some great theme parks there. Ill show you the Instagram photos.”

“Look, kids - Sum Sum - w-we don’t have time for this,” Rick groaned.

“You’re right, Rick,” Al nodded. “But also I feel that nothing matters other than this butt hamster world, it is my new obsession, and I’m very keen to see the Instgram photos. Found it.” She pulled back a thick looking bible about one species' lord and saviour Slippery Steve. A whole section of the shelves shifted back as if it was a jigsaw piece being removed. It slipped behind the rest of the unit revealing a dimly lit staircase that descended down.

Summer and Morty murmured their approval. Rick rolled his eyes, and followed Al down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some interesting plans for the erotica collection. Rick and Al will get some alone time soon ;)


	4. Sexy and clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al takes them to the tunnel where 18+ collections are kept, but it looks like the gromflomites have beaten them to this area. Al is so worried about her collection that she gets sloppy and Rick has to save her. Al and Rick get some alone time in Earth's Erotica collection with VR headsets that combine their fantasies, but it gets uncomfortable when their fantasies become way too vulnerable. (Not editing hugely as this is mainly something I'm writing for fun - hopefully it's still readable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT of smut near the end that takes place on the VR sets. Gird your loins.

The first fifteen or so steps the ground crunched, which was weird, but Al reasoned that it was likely corpse pieces stuck to her shoes from those guards they killed.

By the sixteenth step things felt strange. She knew this staircase, it was crafted from stone, yet somehow the ground beneath her rustled like a forest floor. 

Al recoiled, colliding with Rick. She turned, without thinking, and found her vision full of Rick’s blue shirt, with her nose pressed against his slim waist. 

Blood rushed to her crotch at the memory of his bare skin. He was surprisingly wiry beneath his lab coat. Her pussy was still wet from when she ran her fingers across his hips, and felt him shuddering beneath her.

Al pulled back from him, nearly overbalancing. Rick caught her shoulders and helped her straighten up. He quirked his eyebrow, “Wh-what’s up? Why’d you stop.”

“I - there’s something wrong with the floor.”

Summer crouched down and retrieved a fistful of the rustling material. It crumpled in her hand, “They’re pages.”

“Oh god,” Al shrugged out of Rick’s arms, spun, and ran. She tried not to think about the burnt books she was sprinting across. Why had she thought the fuckers wouldn’t have made it down here? Stupid! This was where all the important shit was. All the sex ed material for making first content with hot aliens, the books on consensual telekinetic foreplay, stories about insane wet dreams printed in books shaped to look like alien genitalia, memoirs from thumbnail-sized sperm that develop actual tiny legs and arms, which they use to beat up each other as they race through the vaginal cavern, inadvertently causing intense orgasms for the recipient, and …

All the best Earth smut she could find.

She leapt off the final few steps and dashed down a wide corridor. All the age-restricted rooms she passed were on fire. It looked like the gromflomites had just thrown burning wood through doorways and let entire collections burn.

She rounded a corner and slipped on a mountain of ash and pages as large as a pile of raked leaves. As she crashed down a shot whizzed past her ear, right where she had been seconds ago. She rolled over and found herself staring down the barrel of a gromflomite’s gun, behind him his buddy attempted to melt open the door to her collection. 

Her collection was a restricted area, thank Space Christ. Only she could unlock it, mainly because the technology in the room was still in its early stages and had a tendency to … fuck with people.

The gromflomite prepared to pull the trigger. All Al could do was watch.

The ground beneath her began to feel less stable, and suddenly she was falling through a rubbery substance. Everything was green. The substance made a sucking sound as she passed through it, she was dropping from the ceiling.

Rick caught her. He held his portal gun in the hand he was using to support her legs, he’d wrapped his other arm around her back. She felt secure against his chest, looking into his face, his mouth was inches from hers.

He smirked and her clit throbbed.

“This is why you don’t run off without telling me where you’re going.” 

Held like this against his chest his gravelly voice sent little vibrations through her body.

“How - how did you -?”

“I was right behind you,” He placed her down carefully. “I’m tall - and even though you’re just - you’re fucking fast - my legs are longer than yours.”

“By a lot,” Al looked down at him hungrily. Everything about him was long and strong. 

Most of it was probably cybernetics, no guy Rick’s age on earth could maintain this much muscle, but Al didn’t hold that against him. She frequently had sex with sentient robots; one - named Jeffo - was originally built to toast bagels, they were very warm and always smelt faintly of sesame seeds.

Summer and Morty caught up to them, stumbling from exhaustion. Summer clutched her side as if she had a stitch. Morty’s whole face was beet red and flushed.

“Why - must we - always - run?” Morty gasped.

“T-t-to keep things exciting like an action movie - ooh what's gonna happen next - no one has time to work it out when you're - you're - just a couple of zany people on the run keeping things - you know like a sexy TV - book show,” Rick burped.

“Running is sexy? I feel like I’m swimming in my own sweat right now,” Al told him.

“Who said sweat wasn’t ...” Rick seem to realised something, he cleared his throat, “Okay - l-let’s kill some more bug nazis and rescue your books, but keep them in Dewey order, because - re-shelving a whole library is a bitch and a half.”

“Now that sounds sexy,” Al bit her lip, Rick grinned.

“You two are such fucking dorks,” Summer sighed.

***

Rick stood on the corpses of the bugs he’d just dispatched. He was going to need to hose down his shoes when he got home, maybe burn them. He kicked aside their exoskeletons, making a path for Al to unlock the door. Her fingers hovered over the keypad. She looked unsure.

“Forgot the code? Try boobs spelt with 8s, 0s, and one 5?” Rick suggested.

“No - it’s just …” She glanced over her shoulder at Morty and Summer, “I’m worried I’m going to psychologically fuck up your grandkids.”

“Hey, it’s fine - I do that daily,” Rick shrugged.

“He really does,” Summer nodded.

“Sooo many nightmares,” Morty added.

Al turned, she rested one hand on her hip and looked at them, “This area is 18+.”

“Oh, I’m 18,” Summer said quickly.

“Fuck off, you’re not,” Morty snapped.

“Yeah well, you’re like 12,” Summer huffed.

“I’m 14! The other day I think - I did - I found moustache hairs, look - feel -” Morty forced his upper lip close to Summer’s face.

“Ew - gross, Morty,” Summer batted him away.

Al keyed in the door code, a series of bolts shifted behind the threshold, but she didn't open it, yet.

She crouched down and unlocked a metal crate beside the door. She pulled out two of eight VR helmets. She passed one to Rick and he inspected the panel on the side. He felt his stomach hollow out as he realised what this technology entailed. He looked at Al, “We’ll be connected when we go in?”

“Psychically,” Al nodded. “It’s in the beta stage - it can get quite intense in there. Sometimes you can’t switch out from a scene if it's not what you want.” 

Rick looked directly at Summer and Morty, “You guys are staying out here.”

“What?” Summer yelled.

“No! It’s a porn room! M-my whole life I’ve been preparing for this,” Morty begged.

“Do you want a repeat of Morty’s dragon orgy quest? Because that will happen if -”

“It wasn’t MY orgy quest,” Morty whined.

“God, we’ll stay here. Fuck’s sake, you don’t need to tell me twice,” Summer shuddered. 

Al looked puzzled, “Dragon orgy?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Rick grimaced.

“Don’t tell her! Man, p-please never tell anyone!” Morty begged.

Rick put the helmet on and followed Al inside.

***

Once the door behind them was securely shut Al reached out to Rick to stop him from blindly striding ahead. 

“We have these on so we can find the resources. The collection is loosely catalogued with a new VR system I’m developing. The idea is that it integrates catalogue searching, recommendation algorithms, and visual metadata so that users can find something that titillates them quicker.” She looked up at him through the dark visor of the helmet, they were designed to leave their mouths uncovered, but internal headphones still pressed against their ears. She had to speak up to ensure he could hear her.

“Sexy and clever,” He smiled at her.

“You talking about my system of organisation, or about me?”

“You decide.”

God, she needed to focus before the tech kicked in, “Well, either way, thanks. But, the fact is it’s still in beta stage because of a flaw in the recommendation tech. It digs around in your mind, searching for kinks and fantasies, and bases the search on what it finds. But because the psychic field hasn’t been correctly calibrated it connects the two people in the room, so we’ll see what the other is interested in, and will experience a mesh of both.”

“I figured as much,” He was still smiling slightly. Was he excited about this? Al would have been if it wasn’t for the problem she was about to unpack.

“What I’m saying is some of the stuff I’ll be pushing the VR set to discover won’t be relevant to my personal interests so don’t read too much into what you see. But here’s the actual issue … I can’t control it from bringing up my own interests. The technology has issues with how it respects - or more doesn’t respect - psychic walls. As you know with this kind of tech it usually understands thoughts you are willing to share and thoughts you aren’t. Just like a conversation isn’t going to be you blurting out your innermost secrets, most psychic tech won’t delve too deep into your fantasies, especially when it’s linked to someone else’s as well.”

“But this tech doesn’t do that. It goes too far,” Rick said slowly.

“Yeah,” Al nodded. 

There was silence for a moment, both of them were likely calculating the risks of what was about to happen.

“You can wait outside if you like?” Al suggested.

Rick laughed, “We-we don’t have time, with Summer and Morty out there - more gromflomites could arrive any minute. We gotta be quick.”

“I don’t want to put you through something you’re not comfortable with,” Al’s voice was raspy. God, this was going to be such a bummer, she really liked him.

“Hey, I want to help. I’m up for this.”

“Why? Why are you doing all of this for me?”

Rick was quiet. He shrugged, “You’re smart. You figure it out.”

Al let out a shaky laugh, “Well, I guess, I’ll see you on the other side, then.” 

***

Rick wasn't sure how long they'd been in here, time wasn't linear in the VR set. He followed Al's instructions, at first she would only let small snippets play before she asked Rick to scoop up whole shelves and tip them into his portal, transporting them into an open crate within his garage. She understood this collection well.

Which was pretty fucking sexy.

"Not that one," Al stopped Rick from picking up an omnibus of short stories about public sex.

"If you don't want it - I might have it for my perr-urgh-sonal collection." Rick grinned at her.

His vision was full of gorgeous people fucking in public bathrooms, fingering each other beneath restaurant tables, slipping hands beneath shirts to brush nipples at crowded concerts.

"That's one of mine - I can get you a new copy if you like." 

"What do you mean one of yours?"

"I'm an author. I write under a few pseudonyms depending on the content. I've produced popular children's series, a manbooker winner, essay collections, sci-fi novels ..."

"Which ones?"

"You're smart, you figure it out,"she grinned at him.

God, he loved that smile.

He felt some pressure build behind his eyes and recognised the recommendation feature was kicking in. 

A scene started to build between them of two people kissing. They were just silhouettes at first then features grew and sharpened: blue hair, slim build, young face, curvy figure. The two avatars of Rick and Al were intertwined, kissing each other desperately, undressing each other quickly, her bare tits were even better here than the versions of her from realities Rick had viewed through his goggles. She fiddled with his belt buckle, pulled down his pants, revealed his huge cock wet with pre-cum.

"Shit sorry," Al said, the scene was distorting, her avatar's face faded like a mannequin's features wiped clean. Books fell off the shelves from all directions as the mechanisms reacted to what it posited Rick and Al would enjoy based on their fantasy.

Rick was faintly aware of Al moving around him toward the other side of the library.

"Wh-why are you apologising?" Rick asked.

"Well, I don't know your situation. You have grandkids. I mean you could have a wife who will likely rip my head off," the scene warped into pirate porn, involving generically hot avatars with smudged eyeliner and plaited beards. Al scooped up the relevant ocean erotica and tossed it into the portal.

"I'm not married … haven't been for a while," Rick murmured, coming a little closer to her.

Al looked up at him. They were in the midst of a pirate treasure chest orgy with a hoard of mermaids sucking cock. The sand beneath them looked comfortable, free of seaweed and sharp shells.

The pirate characters dissipated. Rick and Al's avatars grew between them like fast-forwarded flowers. They undressed one another, kissing the bare skin they revealed. Rick's avatar made his way down Al's avatar's neck and sternum. He cupped one of her tits, took her bare nipples in his mouth, and sucked. She moaned his name and squirmed.

"You might have noticed that I want you," Rick said quietly. 

"That's a relief because I want you too," Al smiled at him.

"I really like you, god I need you to kiss me," begged Al's avatar.

"Fuck, baby, I'll never stop kissing you. I love you, Al. God, I love you." 

Rick blinked. What the fuck that was his voice, and those were his thoughts, but he would never say them aloud.

***

"So-sorry I don't know why it said that, that isn't … what I … " Rick felt hot beneath the helmet, he tried to focus his mind on reinforcing psychic walls, but it was like he was building structures with sand as the tide raced in.

"Hey it's okay - this room can be weird, it - it doesn't mean anything," Al said gently. She took his hand and squeezed.

The scene switched and Al’s avatar multiplied. Copies shot out of her skin like a Russian nesting doll being pulled apart. Each avatar came out slightly different, and Rick had a sinking feeling when he realised why. They were identical to the different Als Rick had found in other realities. Rick’s avatar followed the same process of reproducing, but there were fewer of them - Rick had only found four realities where he was lucky enough to end up with her.

The four Ricks worked hard to please the Als that surrounded them. They ate pussy like champions, causing hips to buck as orgasm after orgasm rattled through them. But the other Als who were waiting their turn quickly grew bored and started finger fucking one another, bringing out large dildos and straps on. They rode one another and screamed with pleasure.

“Woah - haha what is this?” Al asked, “Not that I’m complaining - I would just prefer to see more of your body than mine. Or just to focus on the two of us.”

The scene shrank, all the bodies contracted into the two mirror copies of Al and Rick. They were fully clothed and holding each other. Avatar Rick rested his chin on top of Avatar Al's head, she was so much smaller than him. She hummed into his chest a tune Rick didn’t recognise, but it was gentle and good. Avatar Rick’s arms tightened around her. He kissed Avatar Al’s forehead and whispered, “God, I love you please never lea -” 

Rick ripped the helmet off, which he knew was a fucked up thing to do. Protocol dictates to break a psychic link in stages, otherwise participants risk temporary blindness and ringing in the ears.

Which was exactly what was happening. Rick stood still until his vision returned, his hearing took a little longer. Al was seemingly still struggling with both. She looked so frightened. She clapped her hands to her ears, trying to quieten the deafening sound trapped inside her own skull. Her eyes were tightly shut. Rick wanted to comfort her, God did he want to, but he was overwhelmed from his humiliation. Who in their right mind would want to fuck someone that put them on such a high pedestal? She must be terrified of him.

She should be. 

Al opened her eyes, and gradually focused on him. Rick still didn’t go to her. 

“Hey has - uh, how’s your hearing?” Rick asked, he kept his tone neutral, uncaring.

“It - it’s fine - I can hear.” 

He held her gaze for a few more moments. And then he headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I am sad that I had to write this but it had to happen. Rick hates to be vulnerable, he likes to feel in control, so you can imagine how difficult this situation was for him. More chapters to come, Al won't let this slide.


	5. A monument to his obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al finishes up her work alone. Rick waits for her, he's sent the kids home, then he takes her somewhere new and wonderful. Rick is convinced he's fucked things up, Al is trying to convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a bit of angst and get to some honest to god smut. Enjoy.

He slammed the door. Al stood in silence. When she looked down at her hands they were shaking. She brushed her cheeks, they were wet, when did she start crying? She breathed in and out shakily. 

She got back to work.

Rick had left his portal open for her to deposit the relevant books through. Al didn’t know if she should continue to use it. Would Rick even allow her access to the storage space now? But she was out of options, time was of the essence, so she dropped the material through.

When she was done, she took her helmet off carefully and allowed herself two minutes to cry freely. She was crying for what had become of her library, but she knew there was something deeper, more complicated that was causing the hurt.

But he wasn’t hers to cry over.

She had refused to admit this to anyone, much less herself, but over the last month every time she saw Rick, she lit up. 

She had made him a sun to orbit around. But making someone into that is dangerous, because when they leave, everything is dark.

She wiped her face on her sleeve, she didn’t care that her make-up was ruined, Rick had no interest in seeing her anymore anyway.

***

Al half-expected him to be gone when she opened the door. But there he stood, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He was watching the empty corridor for gromflomites, he looked profoundly bored.

“Where’s Summer and Morty?”

“Portaled them home. Figured we were about done. Are we?” He turned his sharp gaze on her. He looked deeply disinterested. 

“Yes,” her voice was shaky.

“Cool.” Rick shot a portal into the wall and stepped towards it. He stopped and asked her loudly, “You coming?”

Al stared at him, his back to her, broad shoulders, tall, slim frame, those wild edges of his blue hair surrounded by the swirling green light of his portal. She felt like she was taking a picture to remember him by. 

“Yes please,” she said softly and followed.

***

Rick strode over to the oak desk of the small library and sat on it. He waited for Al to step out. The building he’d taken her to was tucked away in a quiet part of the city she grew up in, surrounded by greenery, with a courtyard out the back that led to a garden, full of trees, and stone seating. Her family raised her a few blocks over. She had gone to the district high school, spent all her time in the local astronomy tower, she knew every inch of the central library. 

She told him all of this, and at the time he had feigned surprise. He already knew most everything about her life. He had an unhealthy predilection for researching someone thoroughly before deciding it was worth his energy to speak to them.

The library was carefully arranged by categories she invented while working at the galactic federation’s station. It was a cylindrical space, with varnished wooden shelves built into the walls. The shelves spiralled high all the way up to a huge dome skylight. 

It was late at night, the sky was full of inky rain clouds. Some leftover brightness from nearby streetlamps spilled into the room. He’d made a ladder to shift around the space for her to examine each shelf. A small door between the shelves led to a simple studio flat, in case she wanted to live where she worked as she did at the station.

The shelves were full of all the books he had borrowed from her, books she’d shown him, books she loved. There were mirror copies of sections from the galactic library she joked about wishing she could own. The material was part earth, part alien, part inter-dimensional when he found it too hard to track down copies from their dimension. He even included books he found in other realities that he thought she might enjoy.

This was his parting gift to her, a monument to his obsession. It was idiotic to think she would find this gesture to be romantic. More likely she would see it as creepy and over the top.

He had built her a library.

Al stepped out and the portal closed.

“What - where are we?” Her voice was husky. Rick looked away from her, he couldn’t meet her eyes.

He had planned for this to sweep her off her feet. In his plan he had a whole speech rehearsed, music, drinking, dancing. He had plotted out every variable to make the moment right. So many detailed plans for them that would never happen.

Instead he said simply, “It’s your library.”

Then he got up, shot a portal into the door, and made to leave.

Al grabbed his arm, “Wait, what the hell, you can’t say something like that and leave.”

Rick froze in place, her hand tight around his forearm, he honestly didn’t know what to do. He should have realised she wouldn’t let him run.

He closed the portal and turned, but he didn’t face her. His gaze drifted around the space, and settled anywhere but on her.

“You - did you build this?”

Rick opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it. He simply nodded.

She wrapped him in a warm embrace. Her soft chest pressed into his waist. He didn’t return the hug, although he wanted to more than anything. This was a gesture from her that came from a place of pity, not of desire.

“Thank you,” She murmured into his chest.

He closed his eyes tightly.

She let go. Rick opened his eyes again and stared at the space just above her head.

“Why did you build it, Rick?”

He screwed up his mouth and nearly shot another portal to escape through. 

He’d already dug his hole to lie in. Did she want him to make it deeper?

Fuck it, he had ruined things, he may as well destroy them fully, “Because I want you. And when I want something I - I go too far - I go over the top. I research until I know more than is right to know and I develop intense obsessive feelings about the project I am working on. That project happens to be you. Which is a stupid amount of pressure to put on someone, so just let me leave.”

Al’s tone was harsh, “Making someone something like this, something that is so kind, and thoughtful, and loving, and then taking off, isn’t doing that person a favour. This gift is only valuable to me if it is a way for you to connect with me, not push me away.”

He finally looked her in the eyes, she was on the verge of tears.

Fuck this, fuck it all. 

He crossed the room, “Do you know why I came to that library? When - when usually I would never go anywhere near a federation outpost? It was because you were there. Because I’ve been - Jesus fucking Christ - I’ve been hunting for you like some kind of predator f - for years now since I found out that in other realities we were - are - sometimes in love. And not a hold-me-I’m-lonely-and-desperate kind of love - like a real partnership. But,” He laughs to himself darkly, “O-of course - y - you don’t fall for every Rick in every reality. I mean why would you? I’m a - fucking certified asshole. Chances weren’t on my side you would be interested in me. I - I’ve been trying to find enough versions of you so I felt good t - to make a move on one version s - s -so when you rejected me the sting is taken out. Y - you know plenty more fish - versions of you - in the inter-dimensional sea - that kind of thing.”

She was silent. She was judging him. Rick still wouldn’t look at her. He took a swig of his flask and groaned, “And - here’s the - here’s the thing I wasn’t sure how I could play off that VR shit so w-what I just told you was a calculated way of me keeping a - a tiny bit of dignity. Those things we - it said about - love - I don’t even know if I feel that - but I know I - well, I’ve seen enough Ricks say that to you and I think - yes I want that, but I don’t know if I - I’m capable of it. Chances are low. As I said I’m a certified fucking asshole, ask anyone related to me, or anyone whose dated me.” He said darkly.

Rick shot a portal into one of the walls. That was enough humiliation for one night.

But Al intercepted and kissed him. 

The pleasure from her lips and tongue was so intense Rick’s brain shut down and his cock took over. He eagerly returned her kiss, slipping his tongue in to meet hers, pushing her back against the bookshelves and closing the space between them. He hungrily shifted his hands beneath her top to run them across her soft belly. God, she was warm. He shifted his hands to her ass, and pulled her in closer so he could press her hips, and crotch against him fully. They were holding each other so tightly she must feel his cock throbbing through his pants.

Then his brain rebooted and doubt set in.

He broke the kiss and slipped out of her arms, "This is - I - I don't do pity sex."

"For fuck's sake, Rick. I kissed you because I want you, a lot.”

Rick laughed, “You want to fuck me out of some misguided pity. I - why would I invest in something with you n - now I’ve torpedoed whatever this is. Your perception of me is so far from what I would ever want t - to start a - a thing on. Why would I stay, when I can just go find another v - version of you that doesn’t know I’m a lovesick asshole.”

Al looked furious, that’s right, that’s what he deserved. Rick wanted her to scream at him, to fucking bite his head off, to tell him she hated him.

“Because I’m me,” she blurted. “I’m the one who is connected to you. I’m the one who actually knows and wants you, and not just physically. I want to wake up with you, I want to read beside you while you work, I want to hear about your adventures with your family. I want to try. You need to stop searching for a perfect way into someone’s life, because there isn’t one. God, there are so many variables that finish things between people, and despite all the perceived wrongs you think have happened between us, the only thing that has changed is I am more certain about you than I was before. Can you please do me a favour, and fucking understand that?”

She was offering him something. Rick didn’t know if he should take it, he didn’t know if he could handle the risks. Rick turned away from her and took another swig of his flask. The liquid numbed his nerves slightly. He held it out to her as an offering. She took it and he heard her drink deeply, she passed it back. They stood in silence

“So - so what do we do now?” Rick asked.

“Drink?”

He caught her eye. They both smiled.

*** 

Rick tucked his portal gun inside his coat, he opened the door between shelves and walked in, Al followed. She was floored by the room she entered. He had built her an apartment as well as a library? It was small, but cosy, with a kitchenette, en suite, and a queen sized bed. The sheets were her favourite shade of green.

She finally glanced over at Rick. He was hunkered down by one of the cabinets, riffling through the dark space.

It was surprisingly warm in here, was this room insulated, or had she forgotten the season of her home city? Al removed her cardigan and dropped it on a nearby armchair. She kicked off her shoes and turned to sit on the end of the bed.

Rick was leaning up against the kitchen bench watching her. His eyes drifted down to her black, barely concealed, bra - and lingered there.

“What are we drinking?” She asked. He had placed a large bottle of dark liquid, and two glasses, on the bench beside him.

“Hmm?” It took him a moment to realise what she was talking about, or maybe that she was talking at all, he was still staring at her tits. He shook his head and finally looked up at her, “Zipzonian whiskey. It’ll fuck you up.”

“I was hoping to get fucked tonight.”

“Jesus, you do not play around.” Rick smirked.

He poured two small glasses of the drink, downed one, and poured another. 

“My tolerance is pretty high,” he explained when she caught his eye. He removed his lab coat, Al’s clit throbbed at the idea of him stripping further. 

He handed her a drink, and clinked her glass when she took it. Al downed it, and glanced up to see Rick downing his too. The liquid was smokey and strong, but also sweet. She felt pleasantly buzzed within moments.

Rick knelt down in front of her. Al’s heart started to race. 

He kissed her, his mouth was sweet like the whiskey. The kiss was more mellow than the ones they had shared before. He seemed to be slowing down now they had the night ahead of them. He pulled back slightly and looked up at her with those intense eyes.

“Can I remove your jeans? I really want to taste you.”

Al was so turned on she forgot how to speak.

“That - that’s quite a pause there,” Rick murmured.

“What you just said was - was so hot my brain overheated,” Al admitted.

“Good. Lie back,” He slipped his hands down to her hips and undid her jeans. Al did as she was told, and felt him lift her ass, so he could pull them down, and off her legs, in one fluid motion.

He ran his hands up her bare thighs and sighed, “God, you’re gorgeous. I don’t - I can’t understand how this is happening.”

“Stop thinking so much,” she laughed.

Rick leaned over and kissed along her inner thigh, moving slowly upwards, teasing her with his tongue. She moaned in anticipation, and glanced down, Rick was smirking between kisses. He hooked his index fingers beneath her panties, and kissed her hip bones, as he pulled them down slowly, he breathed out, “God, you’re wet. Is this for me, baby?”

“Mm, yes. I’ve been turned on all day.”

He laughed softly, and suddenly licked pussy deeply. Al’s hips bucked in surprise and she moaned.

“You taste so good, baby, so fucking sweet.” He sighed happily. He licked again and again, placing his hands beneath her ass so he could arch her back and spread her legs. Al could already feel the orgasm building.

He shifted his tongue up to her clit, and gently sucked, Al trembled, and he worked up a pleasurable rhythm flicking his tongue side to side.

“God, yes, Rick, just like that, d - don’t stop,” Al urged, feeling her body edging further and further toward letting go.

Rick moaned and the sound rolled through her clit and up her spine. He kept the motion of his tongue going, bringing her closer and closer, and then just as she felt she could take no more, he slid two fingers into her pussy, curled them, and fucked her walls hard.

Al’s eyes shot open and she came harder than she had in years. Her body rocked beneath him, she was faintly aware she was moaning - loud. She gave into the feeling and let it flood through her, warming her up with pleasure.

Rick removed his fingers and mouth and murmured, “That’s good, you’re such a good girl.” 

Al laughed, “God, why is it such a turn on when you say that? Also, how dare you, you are amazing.”

Rick laughed too, “Maybe it’s the age difference?”

Al focused on him, “I’ve fucked creatures much older than you, Rick, and I never wanted them to praise me like that. But when you say it, I want to suck you off until you cum on my tits.” 

Rick kissed her passionately. She tasted her own pussy on his lips, which was hot as hell. The bed creaked, as Rick climbed on top of her, deepening the kiss. Even though he was fully clothed, she could feel his hard on through his pants. It was promisingly huge.

He was holding her face as they kissed, but then that hand drifted down her neck and into her bra. He slipped his fingers around her right tit, and lifted it out of her singlet. Her breathing hitched and she broke the kiss to murmur, “I like that, but be careful, I have really fucking sensitive nipples. I’ve cum from brushing the floor with them during yoga. It’s not a pretty sight.”

“Fuck you, that sounds like a beautiful sight.” Rick groaned. He rhythmically brushed her nipple with the palm of his hand. Even that gentle touch sent shivers through her. He returned his mouth to hers, and moved his other hand down her figure, toward her pussy. He applied pressure to her clit again, and Al moaned.

“You can be rougher with my nipples if you’re touching my clit,” she whispered between kisses.

Rick kissed down her neck, and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked. It was so good. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, while his long fingers rubbed her clit. Al drove her nails into his shoulder blades as the pleasure mounted, she was getting closer faster this time. Rick looked up at her with those intense eyes, and gently bit down.

She came harder than before, she ran her fingers through her hair and arched her back and moaned, “Fuck, Rick, fuck - fuck - fuck - yes. Kiss me.” 

He returned his mouth to hers and they kissed, and held each other, as Al came down from her orgasm. When she opened her eyes he looked extremely smug.

“God, you are so good at fucking, you deserve a nobel peace prize for orgasms,” Al said shakily.

“I’ve been to that universe, you would be surprised who gets nominated.”

She laughed, and would have asked more questions if she wasn’t so desperate to suck his cock. She didn’t mess around removing his top and tossing it aside. She ran her hands over his torso, it was just as wiry, and scarred as she remembered it.

“Jesus, you’re hot,” Al told him. She climbed off the bed and removed her singlet and the rest of her bra. She was now completely nude. She was quietly thrilled by the look of amazement that crossed Rick’s features. She positioned herself so she was facing Rick. She leant forward and yanked him toward her. 

He laughed at how aggressive she was being, “Eager aren’t we?”

“I have been dreaming of sucking your huge cock for so long, so yes, I would say eager is an understatement.”

Rick groaned at her words, and she knelt down and unbuckled his pants unceremoniously. She noticed Rick’s pre-cum had leaked through every layer of clothing. It must have been building as he made her cum over and over again.

She freed his cock, and gasped in spite of herself, it was much bigger than she expected. 

Rick grinned, “Don’t flatter me, I’m sure you’ve seen bigger.”

Al raised her eyebrows, “I have not, and I refuse to believe you have no idea what you're working with.”

Rick kissed her, and as their mouths met she slid her hand up and down his cock, gathering up the pre-cum to lubricate it from tip to base. Rick groaned with pleasure.

“Goddamn,” he whispered, as she broke off the kiss.

She lowered herself down, kissed the tip of his cock lightly, eliciting another groan from Rick. Then she took his whole cock into her mouth, inch by inch. She felt Rick shudder, as she sucked him.

He was huge but she didn’t have much of a gag reflex so she wasn’t worried. The problem was her jaw was too small to take him in his entirety for long. But when she looked up and saw the look of absolute bliss on his face, she pushed herself to suck more.

“God, how are you s - so good? Fuck this is a-maazing,” Rick moaned.

She gave his cock one long lick as she came off it, and started hand-fucking him. She lowered herself and took his balls gently into her mouth to give them some much needed attention.

“Yes, shit, how did - fuck, yes,” Rick was gripping the blankets, balling them up tightly in his hands. He wasn’t directing her head, he wasn’t trying to control her, she had proven herself too good for that. 

“God, if you keep going I’ll come on your face, and I - I need to be inside your pussy, baby. Do you - do you want that?” He caught her gaze, as she kissed up his cock again, she smiled. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She climbed onto his lap, and their mouths met. He picked her up and pushed her down onto the bed so he was dominating her. He dragged his cock over the lips of her pussy, up and down, up and down, causing her to spread her legs wider and her pussy to ache in anticipation. 

“Please Rick I need you to fuck me, just fuck me, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” He drove his dick inside her. They both gasped.

“Holy shit, you’re tight.” Rick’s eyes widened, “How - how the fuck are you - so good, baby. You have no idea how good your pussy is.”

“Fuck, I’m so wet for you, can you feel that?” Al bit his shoulder as he pulled out of her pussy and slowly drove himself in again with a groan.

“Yes, baby, you’re so wet and tight. You’re such a good girl - you’re my - you’re my good girl.”

“Oh man, I love this. You feel so good. Use me, Rick. I want you to fucking use me.”

Rick arched his brow, he seemed to view her words as a challenge. He shifted positions until he was kneeling on the bed, he moved her legs up, almost folding her in half, and rested her legs against his torso. She realised she must look like a perfect L in this position, with her legs against Rick's chest, framing his face. Now he could sink into her deeper than before, and she was in heaven.

He fucked her hard. Al’s vision exploded with stars. He was thrusting into her g-spot, her tits were bouncing, and she was completely lost for words from how good it felt.

“You like that, baby? Fuck, you look so - so hot,” Rick muttered.

“Please - please keep - don’t stop - please,” Al managed to get out. This was incredible, his cock hit her cervix as he fucked her. 

“You gonna come for me, baby? Come for me, sweet girl,” Rick secured Al’s legs against his chest, and kept up his relentless pounding until her body gave in.

Her pussy tightened around his cock as the orgasm rattled through her. Al caught Rick’s look of pure pleasure, as he sunk deeply into her, fully enjoying her pussy contracting around his dick. They moaned together.

Al felt the orgasm fade and realised she was going to get a cramp, or throw out her back, if she didn’t move her legs. She shifted them. Rick understood what she wanted so he released her and let her legs flop onto the bed. 

They kissed again, Rick had kept himself inside her, hard as hell, but he changed his approach to fucking her. 

His rhythm became gentle, almost loving, although she was sure Rick would never admit that. She wrapped her arms around him and felt like this was more of an embrace than anything they had done so far tonight. He held her and continued to fuck her slowly. Rick sighed, and Al smiled against his shoulder. They didn’t say anything about how they felt in that moment. They didn’t need to - their bodies spoke for them.

She kissed him again, took his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked.

Rick groaned and his pace quickened. He kissed her back roughly. Maybe the sucking bought back the memory of her mouth on his cock and balls because his movements were eager and rough again. 

Al wanted to feel him deeper so she shifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist as he fucked her.

“God, that’s hot,” Rick whispered.

He increased his pace and the intensity of his pounding. She couldn’t take this roughness for long, it was good, yet so hard it was nearly brutal. She could tell Rick was close. So close he was holding his breath.

"Please, Rick, I want you to fill me up with your cum."

His body jerked, and Al felt the warmth spread through her. He moaned her name, and drove his fingernails into her shoulders as he road the orgasm out. She kissed his neck and let him fill her up completely.

***

Their naked bodies were intertwined as they drifted toward sleep. Rick kissed her cheek gently and she felt him smile into her skin.

“Please be here when I wake up,” Al blinked, she was surprised she had said that.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to leave,” Rick murmured into her shoulder. His arms held her close, she sighed happily, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this part of their story. I have some cute ones planned for them where Rick attempts to integrate Al into his life with the Smiths.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be as I'm mainly writing it for fun. I love the idea of Rick finding someone who is his match in terms of vulgarity, sleaziness, and intelligence. His love interest is pansexual as well, and has fucked/dated people/creatures much older than Rick before (basically she's unfazed by his giraffe escapades in Auto Erotic Assimilation). It will be kind of soppy story too because I like that kind of thing. And the perspectives bounce around depending on what I think keeps the story interesting.


End file.
